3D manufacturing apparatuses that employ additive manufacturing techniques to build or print parts are gaining in popularity and use. Some additive manufacturing techniques employ a layering process in which particles of build material are spread into a layer and selectively fused together. Following that process, additional particles are spread into another layer and fused together. This process may be repeated for a number of times to build up a 3D part having a customized configuration.